medalofhonorfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Medal of Honors
Medal of Honors is a cancelled first-person shooter video game that was under development at Danger Ice Ahead with DICE Los Angeles for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It was to be the fifteenth main installment in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medal_of_Honor_(video_game_series) Medal of Honor series]. The game was a crossover featuring characters from Hasbro properties: Transformers, G.I. Joe, Tonka, and My Little Pony. Danger Ice Ahead began development of the game in September 2017. The game was announced via Tier One, a critically acclaimed demo released as a free download from the PlayStation Store in July 2018. Tier One revealed the involvement of J.J. Abrams and Guillermo del Toro with characters Rusty, Reduce and Sweet Biscuit voiced by Chris Fries, Chris O'Donnell and Angie Stevenson. The game's development was questioned due to rumors surrounding trademark disputes between Electronic Arts and Hasbro, as well as Danger Ice Ahead's shut down after the completion of Battlefield 2143. In March 2019, reports surfaced that Medal of Honors had been cancelled, with Electronic Arts officially confirming the cancellation shortly after. Development Just one month after the reboot of the franchise was released, EA CEO John Riccitiello stated that "Consumer feedback has been strong to suggest that we've got a franchise now, once again, that we could successfully and effectively sequel in the future."Ivan, Tom (2010-11-03). "News: EA: Medal of Honor 'a franchise now, once again'". ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Retrieved 2012-06-17. However, in 2012, Danger Close Games released Medal of Honor: Warfighter which got mixed to overwhelmingly negative reviews. Peter Moore, COO of EA revealed in their Q3 2013 earnings call that due to the game's "poor critical and commercial reception", the Medal of Honor series would be placed on hold.Andrew Goldfarb (2013-01-30). "EA Pulls Medal of Honor ‘Out of Rotation’". IGN. Retrieved 2013-11-14. Richard Hilleman, chief creative officer at EA described Warfighter 's poor performance as "an execution problem" caused by a lack of quality leadership. Hilleman stated that while Medal of Honor could make a return, EA's focus would be on the Battlefield series.Nathan Grayson (2013-02-12). "EA: Medal Of Honor’s Not Dead, Just Sleeping". Rock, Paper, Shotgun. Retrieved 2013-11-14. In September 2017, Danger Ice Ahead asked Electronic Arts to develop the next Medal of Honor. Electronic Arts agreed on one condition; "make to that your Medal of Honor is properly straightened out and not rushed". DICE Los Angeles was asked to develop the game s multiplayer using the Frostbite 3 engine. Tier One An interactive teaser Medal of Honors was released on July 22, 2018 as Tier One, marketed as a demo for a first-person shooter game by the non-existent Jetta 10. Published on the PlayStation Network for the PlayStation 4 as a free download, Tier One follows operatives Rusty, Reduce and Sweet Biscuit as they infiltrate an abandon vllage at night to rescue a defector. After escaping on ATVs and meeting up with Jaguar, a trailer reveals that it is a "playable teaser" for a new Medal of Honor title being developed by Danger Ice Ahead and DICE Los Angeles with J.J. Abrams and Guillermo del Toro as producers, and characters Rusty, Reduce and Sweet Biscuit voiced by Chris Fries, Chris O'Donnell and Angie Stevenson. Cancellation In February 2019, sources reported that trademark disputes between Electronic Arts and Hasbro would lead to the game being cancelled following the release of CBS Call of Duty Heroes. It was also reported that Danger Ice Ahead would be planning to shut it's doors following the completion of Battlefield 2143. At a San Francisco Film Society event on March 26, 2019, assistant director Guillermo del Toro reportedly told attendees that Medal of Honors had been cancelled. On March 27, 2019, EA issued a statement to Kotaku confirming that Medal of Honors "would not be continued", and that they are saddened by Danger Ice Ahead's shut down, but they hope to revive the Medal of Honor series. References External Links *''Medal of Honor'' on Facebook Category:Medal of Honors Category:Medal of Honor Games Category:Cancelled games